THE EVIL IDENITY
by ShrekRulez
Summary: A new ultimate evil has come to ruin the world of caring. By capturing them all, the remaining Care Bears and now the Autobots are gonna find the rest of the Care Bears. Will the new evil overcome them?
1. Chapter 1

In the end, the threachous Evil Heart and his baddies are gone for good and the Decepticons drifting in outer space. Peace and caring restore thanks to the Care Bear Family and the Autobots. Now, Earth and Cybertron were saved. At least for now.

* * *

THE EVIL IDENTITY

Part 1

Story by: shrekrulez

Based on the insipration from THE BOURNE IDENTITY and the upcoming final Bourne film; THE BOURNE ULTIMATIUM.

DISCLAIMER: The Care Bear Family (C) Those Characters From Cleveland, Inc/ American Greetings, Co and TRANSFORMERS are trademarks of Hasbro

Rated 6+ for mild action violence and some frightening scenes

* * *

In the distance galaxy, a bright red light sparks with electric sparks coming out from nowhere and zooming faster towards to the milky way and then, it's getting closer to the solar system. Then, the bright light transformed into a jewel almost like Dark Heart's jewel collection.

Then, it landed on Earth somewhere in the town of Hatton. Suddenly, the red jewel crack and then, a evil spirit transforming into a evil being and said,

"FREE! HA HA HA! FREE! HA HA HA!"

He's the meanest, most ruthlessly uncaring being in the universe.

"THE GREAT NIGHTHEART LIVES! It's been a thousand years since I was imprisioned in that jewel. Now, I'm back. Huh? What is this place?"

He asks while he's looking around until he saw a sign which he's gonna read.

"'The town of Hatton, PA?' Pah. What a rotten place with lots of people caring. Sharing, helping and especially friendship? YUCK!"

Suddenly, he heard a noise from a 12 year old girl named Rachel is crying because she didn't have a friend in the whole world. He watches her as she cries loudly. At Care-A-Lot, Wish Bear saw something on her starscope until Tender Heart came and kisses on her cheek and said.

"Hi, sweetie, anyone should need caring today?"

"Well, there's a girl named Rachel crying her eyes out. She didn't have a friend around."

"Hmm. We better help her before something's gonna happened. We need more help," said Tender Heart.

"Guess you need BRAVE HEART LION to assist you both."

Swift Heart and Grumpy came out of nowhere and they said, "WE'LL HELP, TOO!"

"Besides you need all the help you can get, Tender Heart," said Swift Heart.

"Yep. We don't wanna let caring disappeared, too," said Grumpy.

"All right, then. Care Bears, to the cloud car and rainbow roller!," Tender Heart commands as they're using their stare power to formed into a cloud car and a rainbow roller. Then, down they go to the town of Hatton while Rachel walks away, crying her eyes out when suddenly, the Care Bears came as Rachel gasps and smiles.

"WHOA! YOU'RE THE CARE BEARS!"

"HI, RACHEL!," they shouts with glee.

"So, tell us what happened and we can help," Brave Heart asks.

"Well, most of my friends have left away my neighborhood. They just gone for so long. I can't find anyone else around. (sniffs) I miss them."

"Hmm. This is a complicated situation, Tender Heart. What should we do?," Brave Heart asks.

"How about a game? That can help you to feel so much better. And that's the truth. Heh, heh, heh," said Swift Heart while hiding around. "Hide and go seek sounds like a perfect choice. Wanna play, Rachel?," Grumpy asks.

"Sure. LET'S GO!," Rachel smiles and laughs when she's joining them at the Park to play hide and go seek. Rachel counts and the Care Bears were all hiding and then, she's going after them in their hiding spots. Nightheart saw them and said.

"Hmm. Those caring creatures. They're awfully fimilar. I remember. The Care Bears. Legend has it, those creatures are Defenders of Caring. They use their staring power to get rid of uncaring. Well, they'll be exterminating soon. HA HA HA!"

He disappeared for now, but, he'll return very soon. Later that night, the Care Bears are about to go back to Care-A-Lot.

"Did you guys have to go so soon, Tender Heart?," Rachel asks.

"We must. We got a lot of caring assignments to do. In fact, it's getting late. Don't worry, we'll be back soon. Promise," said Tender Heart as Rachel kisses on Tender Heart's cheek and Wish Bear smiles smirkly.

"Oh, heh, sorry, my love," Tender Heart laughs nerviously. Wish Bear forgives him with a kiss. "GOODBYE, RACHEL! WE'LL SEE YOU!," they said goodbye and going back to Care-A-Lot.

"HA HA HA HA!"

"Huh? Who is laughing?," Tender Heart asks. "Must've been a your figment of your imagination. Probably a wind did that," said Wish Bear. Wish Bear is wrong about what she said because the evil spirit follows them to Care-A-Lot. During the night, everyone were asleep until the evil spirit came closer and stopping the caring meter quickly.

"This should do a trick. HA HA HA HA HA!"

Bedtime Bear wakes because he didn't get enough sleep from his grumbling tummy. "(yawn) Boy, it's hard to sleep on a empty stomach. Time for me to get something to eat. Then, I'll sleep good tonight." Bedtime is going to the kitchen and get something eat at the Hall of Hearts and when he get his midnight snack.

"Hmm. Yummy. Well, one little bite won't hurt."

"HA HA HA HA!"

"Who's laughing? It can't be one of Playful Heart's pranks. Oh, well."

Nightheart grabs Bedtime's submarine sandwich. Bedtime's mad and tries to grab it. "HEY! THAT'S MINE! GIVE IT BACK! What? Sandwiches don't fly."

"ONLY I DO! HA HA HA!," said Nightheart and making a appearance and scaring him to death. Bedtime screams loudly and ran off while Nightheart's laughing evilly. Then, Bedtime tries to knock on door until Funshine opens. He continues to knock, instead on the door, only on Funshine's head.

"OW! BEDTIME!"

"Oops. Sorry about that."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, there's a evil being here on Care-A-Lot. He's uncaring and scary, too."

"Don't be ridiculous, Bedtime Bear. There's no evil being on Care-A-Lot around. And No Heart isn't around here, either."

"Are you sure?," Bedtime asks.

"Absolutely. Come on." When she's leaving her house she's walking on top of the air and Bedtime gasps and stammering with fear. Funshine said to Bedtime, "see? There's no evil being around. It's like you're seeing me walking on air. Huh? I AM!"

"HA HA HA HA HA!," Nightheart made another appearance and scaring them both. "BOO!" They scream and ran away from and locking the door at Funshine's house.

"HA HA HA HA! I SHALL RETURN TO GIVE YOU ALL FEAR! HA HA HA HA!"

He disappeared again and letting them go for now. Later in the morning, all the Care Bears were awake and Tender Heart feels happy and Wish Bear see him again giving a kiss on his lips.

"Good morning, sweetheart. How's your sleep?," she asks.

"Absolutely perfect, Wish Bear. I never feel so much better. Huh?," said Tender Heart when he saw Bedtime and Funshine got scared from last night.

"Funshine? Bedtime? Are you okay?," Tender Heart asks.

"Those...evil...eyes. Evil being is...scary...," Funshine shudders and so is Bedtime, "no...more...midnight snacks...for...me again." The Care Bears were murmuring about what's going on. Swift Heart asks them,

"gee, you guys. You must've seen a ghost or something. Oh, sorry. Who did this to you?"

"Don't know his name, but, he's absolutely creepy. Way evil than No Heart," said Bedtime. "Yeah. He'll haunt us sometime soon," said Funshine.

"Guess they don't tell us of who he is. Tender Heart, for what they say it's true, he could devastating caring badly," said Grumpy.

"Yeah, Grumpy. We better tell Noble Heart and True Heart at once," said Tender Heart as he and the other Care Bears went back to the Hall of Hearts and explaining everything about what happened to Funshine and Bedtime. Explanations later.

"Hmm. This new evil being can give anyone nightmares to hurt caring. Something must be done or caring is a goner," said Noble Heart.

"Tender Heart, you and the other Care Bears and Cousins, to find this evil being and put him out. We don't wanna let evil hurt caring again," said True Heart.

"As you wish, True Heart. CARE BEAR FAMILY, MOVE OUT!"

The entire Care Bear Family are searching for the evil being around the world before it will hurt caring again. They search and they search some more and then, Nightheart appears and this time with his minions. In France, Proud Heart and Loyal Heart check on the alleys if detect anything evil around.

"Nothing in that alley, Loyal Heart. Something's not right here. What do you think?," Proud Heart asks.

"Hmm. Very strange, Proud Heart. I can't detect any evil presence around here, either. We better get back to the others. COME ON!," said Loyal Heart as both of them leaving, Nightheart still watching them leaving. "All right, my minions. Capture them." His evil minions flying faster towards to the Care Bears as they saw them flying very fast.

"AHH! LOOK!," Proud Heart screams and Loyal Heart growls, "so, you wanna to scare us, huh? COUNTDOWN!" They shout to give the evil minions a good stare. "4...3...2...1! STARE!" They stare at them, but, their power is far greater than ever. "Our stares aren't working, Loyal Heart. What we should do?," Proud Heart asks. "I suggest we...RUN!," Loyal Heart shouts as both of them were running away until it's too late to go away. Nightheart's minions goes trough their tummies and stop running.

"HA HA HA HA! Poor powerless and careless creatures. You don't stand a chance against my minions. They can go through your tummies to get rid of caring into...NOTHING! HA HA HA HA! MINIONS, TAKE THEM TO MY PLACE! FIND THEM ALL! HA HA HA!"

His evil minions take Proud Heart and Loyal Heart to his place where evil still bad just like No Heart's Castle and they're putting them into their cages for awhile. They can't stare out of there because their caring power were gone. Meanwhile in the town of Wilfred, Nebreska, Perfect, Polite and Good Luck were still searching for the ultimate evil at Wilfred Park until Nightheart's minions are getting closer to them.

"Hmm. This evildoer could be in that abandoned cave," said Perfect.

"This place is so scary, but, we have to be brave," said Polite.

"Let's investigate, Perfect and Polite," said Good Luck.

As they enter the cave, both minions are sneaking behind them so they'll never be noticed.

"I can't see a thing in this dark," said Polite.

"I could bring a lot of luck," Good Luck using his good luck charm as a lightbulb and they're still going through until his minions made their appearence.

"Huh? WHAT THE...? NO!," Perfect shouts as one of Nightheart's minions go through his tummy and then, he fainted on the ground. Polite shouts.

"PERFECT! PERFECT!"

"COME ON, POLITE, WE HAVE TO GO! COME ON!"

They ran very fast as Good Luck using his staring power to vanish them. It didn't work on him also.

"MY STARING POWER DIDN'T WORK ON THEM!," said Good Luck.

"We'll have to try everything at him. STARE!," Polite joins him to stare at the first evil demon until it got through of Good Luck and Polite's tummies and both of them were fainted, too. They got the three Care Bears away to Nightheart's place. Later...

"HA HA HA HA! YOU FOOLS CAN'T WIN! WHEN I GET YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY, THE WORLD WILL BE MINE! MINIONS, GET THE REST OF THEM! I got some unfinished business with someone."

Nightheart disappeared and going to No Heart's Castle so that he'll be the most powerful being in the universe. Meanwhile at No Heart's Castle, Beastly got some bad news for No Heart.

"NO HEART! NO HEART! No Heart?"

"WHAT IS IT, BEASTLY!?!," No Heart shouts.

"I got some bad news, No Heart. There's a evil being and capturing most of the Care Bears. I don't know who it is."

Suddenly...

"IT?! ONLY HIM! HE! ME! THE ONE AND ONLY!," Nightheart's shouting while he makes a appearence.

"NIGHTHEART!," No Heart growls.

"Huh? You know him?," Beastly asks.

"Yes, Beastly, he's my brother. A arogant brother is trying to have everything of my power. He tries to stomp the villagers of caring with his evil magic. I told him not yet, but, he's overpowering me with his ultimate magic."

"And then, what happened?," Beastly interrupts.

"I cast a spell to imprison my brother in a red jewel. It's been over a 1,000 years. Somehow it cracked and you're back," No Heart continues growling.

"Yes, a red light penetrating the jewel. It causes from your dead nephew."

"WHAT!?! EVIL HEART! It was his soul that crack the red jewel? Uh, oh. He really done this and I'm out of here!," Beastly got scared and goes under his bed.

"Yeah, Beastly. Now, it's time to pay, brother."

"NEVER!"

Now, both of them are using their magic at each other so one has got to go. Thier magical confrontation is busting half of No Heart's Castle as Prof. ColdHeart and Frostbite saw what's coming and both of them were clearing out the way and then, the castle got collasped.

"MY CASTLE RUINED! YOU'LL PAY!"

"THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU EVER HURT CARING, FOOL!"

Now, his power holds No Heart still and putting him into the thunderclouds, permanently. "NO! NO, PLEASE! NOT MY THUNDERCLOUDS!"

"YES, THAT! BYE-BYE, FOREVER! HA HA HA HA!"

No Heart is gone forever. He's not powerful enough to defeat him and then, the three of the remaining baddies were scared.

"Don't worry, my friends. I got a propersition for all of you," said Nightheart laughs evilly.

Meanwhile at Care-A-Lot, Cheer, Help-A-Lot and Grumpy were checking on the Caring Meter until Noble Heart and True Heart were coming.

"Any details about the Caring Meter, Help-A-Lot?," True Heart asks.

"I don't know, True Heart. Everything's functional, but, this reading still stuck all of a sudden," said Help-A-Lot.

"I can't believe this. This is not recognizable from No Heart's evil magic. Maybe from someone else," said Grumpy.

"I won't be cheering up from this. I hope all the Care Bears come back soon," said Cheer Bear.

"Don't worry, nothing will ruin our day of caring," said Noble Heart.

"Oh, you have to worry about it, guys," said Bright Heart.

"Why's that, Bright Heart?," Noble Heart asks and Bright Heart answered, "they never return so late. According to my predictions, I bet they got captured by a evil being."

"I bet it's No Heart's doing. We better get to No Heart's Castle and help them. COME ON!," said Noble Heart.

The Care Bears got their cloud car and rainbow roller ready for getting the Care Bears back. Now, they're leaving until Tender Heart and Wish Bear saw them leaving. Wish Bear asks Tender Heart a question.

"What's going on here, sweetheart?"

"Well, Wish Bear, I believe they're going to find the other Care Bears. They probably got captured by No Heart. Come on."

Tender Heart and Wish Bear got on their cloud car and following them to No Heart's Castle. Later while they're already there, the castle got trashed too much. Ture Heart asks, "what's going on here? No Heart's Castle got totally destroyed. Who could've done this?"

"I BET THAT'S YOUR ANSWER! LOOK!," Grumpy shouts as he points at Nightheart and his minions. "LOOKING FOR TROUBLE?! YOU GOT TROUBLE! MINIONS, GET THEM ALL! HA HA HA!"

"CARE BEARS, GET READY TO STARE! COUNTDOWN! 4...3...2...1! STARE!"

They use their stairing power at Nightheart and his minions, but, it didn't worked at them as they continue charging at them and taken their caring powers to nothing. Then, the vehicles got dissipated and got captured. "Well, my collection is almost complete. Huh?" He saw another cloud car with Tender Heart and Wish Bear on in it and they saw Nightheart and his minions.

"HEY, THAT'S NOT NO HEART'S DOING! Who are you and what have you doing to them?," Tender Heart asks.

"I'm Nightheart, a brother to the late No Heart. You fools will join them, momentarily. GET THEM, MINIONS!"

"DRIVE FASTER, TENDER HEART! DRIVE FASTER!," Wish Bear shouts as both of them driving faster away from them until they get to the town of Hattan and crash landed closer to Rachel's home as Rachel was about to watering the plants and then, she saw Tender Heart and Wish Bear on the ground. "WISH BEAR! TENDER HEART! Are you guys okay?" When all of a sudden, Nightheart appears.

"NOT FOR LONG! HA HA HA!"

"Oh, my goodness. Who is that?," Rachel asks.

"That's Nightheart and he's very vicious. He's a brother for No Heart," Wish Bear answered. "Yeah, we don't where the Care Bears gone to," said Tender Heart.

"They're at my place safely, but, powerless with care. HA HA HA HA! Which you both will join ...RIGHT NOW!"

"Not if I can handle it," Rachel races towards to her gardening hose and spray water at him and he's all washed up. Wish and Tender Heart Bear were smiling with cheer for saving their lives. "GO, RACHEL, GO!" Nightheart dries off with anger and Rachel screams and going behind them. Wish and Tender Heart were both mad at him. Nightheart said,

"THAT'S IT! YOU WON'T BE ALIVE WITHOUT CARE!," Nightheart using his power to hurt Rachel's new friends until Tender Heart's tummy powers to formed a Heart Sword again. "AHH! WHAT IS THAT!?!"

"This is a Heart Sword. Been generations to use for leaders of the Care Bear Family. Now, feel my caring wrath. YAHH!"

Both of them were charging at each other and clashing together as Nightheart using his evil powers to make him uncaring until Tender Heart using his sword to scratch his arms and now, Nightheart is in pain.

"Uhh. Uhh. (spits out blood) You are powerful with that sword. But, it'll not help you."

Nightheart use a little bit of power left to make the sword vanished before his powering enough. Tender Heart was weak to fight back as he fell, Wish Bear hold him gently crying her eyes out. Rachel asks while she's in tears, "what's wrong with him, Wish Bear?"

"He's knockout for awhile, but, still alive. He doesn't have enough power to fight back. We're finished."

"You got that right, dummy bear. Frostbite, Prof. ColdHeart and Beastly, take them away."

"Huh? What is that? A Autobot symbol? Hmm," Rachel was curious of the Autobot communicator and pressing the button to give the Autobots a signal. Meanwhile at Cybertron, a red blinker starts blinking in red until Optimus Prime came and said,

"Huh? Someone's signaling from Earth. Must be Tender Heart calling for help. Optimus Prime to Tender Heart. Calling from Cybertron, can you real me? Over. Hmm. He didn't communicate me back? That doesn't sound right. TellerTram One, find the location where the siginal located." TellerTram One made a screen at Hattan and saw Tender Heart, Wish Bear and the girl got captured. "OH, NO! Some evil being is capturing our friends. AUTOBOTS, TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT! GET TO THE SHIP TO EARTH!"

The Autobots are going back to their ship and returning to Earth for stopping Nightheart and saving the world of caring. Later the ship have landed closer to Rachel's house as all of them saw the ship landed. Then, the Autobots came out and Optimus Prime said to him,

"LEAVE OUR FRIENDS ALONE!"

"Who the heck did you think you are?," Nightheart asks. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Also, part of the Care Bear Family. I suggest you leave them alone, immediately. Or else."

"Or else what?"

"AUTOBOTS, TRANSFORM AND ATTACK!"

The Autobots transformed and starts shooting at Nightheart and then, he commands them to stop the Autobots, "GUYS AND MY MINIONS, GET THEM ALL!" His minions along with ColdHeart, Beastly and Frostbite are fighting back until Grimlock using his tail and smacking ColdHeart and Frostbite. Beastly saw Hot Rod using his freezx gun at him and turned Beastly into a ice cube.

The AllSpark blaster some how dissipating Nightheart's minions and then, he grew weaker a little. "HEY, LOOK! The AllSpark made them disappeared for good. Maybe we could need their power source to stop him," said Tender Heart.

"UGH! RETREAT! BACK TO MY PLACE! THE GAME ISN'T OVER YET! YOU WIN THE NEXT TIME WE MEET!"

Nightheart and his baddies disappeared for now. The battle is over, but, the Care Bears got all captured until Swift Heart came faster and said, "WISH BEAR! TENDER HEART! I'm so glad that Nightfreak didn't caught you. Optimus Prime, Autobots. Glad to see you again."

"We, Autobots always helping Care Bears. Who was that guy?," Grimlock asks.

"He's named is Nightheart. A evil being who's power much greater than No Heart. Oh, he's a brother for No Heart. He capture all the Care Bears," said Tender Heart.

"Also captured my fiancee. (sniffs) Wait til I get my ears on that freak."

"Hmm. Maybe we can find them in a astrosecond. AUTOBOTS, TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT! Come, we got to help them in a hurry," said Optimus Prime. Now, the Care Bears are inside of Optimus Prime and Rachel joins them also. As the Autobots and some of the Care Bears are going inside the ship, how long it last for the world of caring?

* * *

In Part 2, they find where the entire Care Bears are, until Nightheart made a trap for them so no one can get out. Can they stop the ultimate evil of uncaring? See you next time for the conclusion.  
CARE-A-LOT!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Perviously, a red light came out of the sky in the universe. It was a shiny jewel and it goes straight to earth and when it breaks, a new villain came, his named is NightHeart. Now, he's gonna get the Care Bears to rid the world with evil instead of caring. He send his evil shadows to get all the Care Bears which it did. Then, he pay a visit, a short visit to get rid of his brother, No Heart. NightHeart takesover the evil kingdom. Then, with the last remaining Care Bears in trouble, they needed help, the Autobots. As time is running out, can they stopped NightHeart before it's too late?

* * *

THE EVIL IDENTY

Part 2

Story by: shrekrulez

DISCLAIMER: The Care Bear Family TMs of Those Characters From Cleveland, Inc and American Greetings.  
TRANSFORMERS TMs/(C) Hasbro

Rated 6+ for mild action violence and some frightening scenes

* * *

When last off, the Autobots take Tender Heart, Wish Bear, Swift Heart and Rachel inside their ship to locate Nightheart's place to get the entire Care Bear Family back. Swift Heart sits down away from the cockpit and crying her eyes out about didn't help Grumpy on time until Rachel came and cheer her up.

"Hey, Swift Heart. There, there, Swifty. Everything will be all right. With the Autobots around, there's nothing to stop us now," said Rachel.

"I miss my Grumpy. I think Nightheart will try everything to hurt him and it's my fault. I didn't rescue him on time," said Swift Heart.

"That's not true. Is not your fault. We'll get them back and stopping Nightheart for good," said Rachel.

"Really?," Swift Heart asks. "Absolutely. Come on, let's back to the cockpit," said Rachel as Swift Heart hugging with a smile. "Thanks for caring, Rachel."

Tender Heart and Wish Bear saw everything and both of them were smiling. Rachel have a true meaning of sharing their feelings. Then, when Optimus Prime shouts,

"EVERYONE, REPORTING BACK TO THE COCKPIT, IMMEDIATELY! THE SCANNER PICK UP THE HUGE CONCENTRATION OF THAT CLOUD!"

As they're entering back the cockpit, they saw a dark cloud where used to be No Heart's clouds.

"OH, MY STARS! That cloud was used to be No Heart's cloud. That's where our family got captured," said Wish Bear.

"Yes, that Nightheart is such a careless monster just like No Heart. We have to surprize him to get our family back," said Tender Heart.

"Right, Tender Heart. Me and the Autobots can make a ultimate attack for Nightheart's minions. We make sure we never endanger your family," said Optimus Prime.

"Me, Grimlock, want stump Nightheart's freaks," said Grimlock.

"You will. We all do. I don't want to the little cubs harmed, either," said Arcee.

"ONWARD TO NIGHTHEART'S PLACE!," said Optimus Prime as he piloting to their destination.

Meanwhile at Nightheart's cloud, all the Care Bears still caged in getting suffered without careness to help. Now, Nightheart and his new friends to cheer to conquer the world of caring.

"VICTORY IS OURS, GENTLEMEN! Without my stupid brother around, your job will worked this time. No more screw ups and no more troubles, either," said Nightheart drinking until Beastly asks.

"What about those robotic fools? They'll help to get the Care Bears loose."

"Not to worry, Beast Brain. Nothing will ever disencoranging his ultimate plans. Right, our new Master?," said.

Nightheart spits out his drink and said, "we have to worry because my minions will be dissipating from the AllSpark power. Without my minions, my powers grow weaker."

"Hmm. Not neccesarily, my new Master. We'll be ready for them. I got a plan to fix our big problem," said ColdHeart.

"I LIKE YOUR STYLE, COLDHEART!," said NightHeart while laughing.

Suddenly, the Autobots' ship just landed closer to Nightheart's place. Now, they're about to be out and ready to saved them. Optimus Prime said to the Care Bears,

"you Care Bears go and get them out of those cages. The rest of us will stopped Nightheart. Autobots, transformed!"

They transformed into vehicles and roll out to stopped them. "Rachel, you stay here where you're safe," said Tender Heart.

"No way, Tender Heart. I'm gonna help you, too. I don't want those guys to hurt your Family," said Rachel.

"All right, then. Let's go and hurry," said Tender Heart as they're gonna get their family out of their cages. Now, the Autobots are rolling into their trap as ColdHeart with his freezing ray to freeze the Autobots so quickly.

"NOW!," Nightheart shouts as ColdHeart put a freeze on them.

"This is definitely not good, Optimus Prime. Our circuits and our metallic structures completely frozen. We can't move our bolts to be freed," said Hot Rod.

"Me, Grimlock, do not like the cold. Me, Grimlock, freezing badly," said Grimlock while he's getting the shivers.

"Now, for the Bears. Beastly, capture the bears and the girl, too," said Nightheart.

"Right away, Master Nightheart!," said Beastly as he going to get them. Meanwhile, Tender Heart, Wish Bear, Swift Heart and Rachel have found them and they look suffered.

"Oh, no. The poor Care Bears," said Rachel when she's crying a little.

"My poor fiancee. What have Nightheart done to you? (sniffs) We'll get you out including everybody," said Swift Heart.

"You all be in the cage shortly. (laughing crackly)," said Beastly.

"BEASTLY!," they shouted.

"Now, no more horseplaying around, Care Bears. Join them or else," said Beastly as he getting closer to them.

"Care Bears, get ready to stare at Beastly," said Tender Heart as they're about to stare at Beastly. "4, 3, 2, 1! STARE!," they shouted. Beastly shouts in pain as he flies away until Rachel got a barrel and Beastly got stuck in the barrel.

"Time to rock and roll, beast freak," said Rachel as she rolling him around as ColdHeart and Frostbite trying to get the rest of them until Beastly rolls faster and then, they got bumped away from their cages and landed on the block of ice which the Autobots stucked. It cracked and the Autobots got freed. "YOU FOOLS! YOU LET THEM ESCAPED! Never seen idiots to do a Nightheart's job," said NightHeart as he about to get them with his evil minions.

"AUTOBOTS, FIRE AT WILL! DON'T HURT OUR FRIENDS!," Optimus Prime shouts as they're blasting Nightheart as his minions are about to counterattack on the Autobots. Nightheart's minions covering the Autobots' eyes and couldn't see a thing.

"Oh, my stars! They got the Autobots. What do we do?," Wish Bear asks.

"I'LL TAKE CARE OF NIGHTHEART!," said Swift Heart as she's getting Nightheart swiftly. "SWIFT HEART, NO!," they shouted. Swift Heart zooms faster around Nightheart until he said when he's gonna do the unthinkable, "I HAVE ENOUGH OF YOUR SWIFTNESS, RABBIT!" Nightheart scratch Swift Heart's legs and she's down bleeding a little as Nightheart approaches to her.

Tender Heart and Wish Bear using their staring power to make a big key and unlocking them out of their cages as Grumpy saw Swift Heart, He gasped and crying while he's mad, and then, something happened. He's tummy symbol has come back. "I'LL RESCUE YOU, SWIFT HEART!"

"WHAT!?! HOW CAN IT BE!?!," said Nightheart when he's mad. Now, Grumpy Bear charging him fast. Then, he shouts, "CARE BEAR STARE!" His cloud made Nightheart powerless for the first time. "MY POWERS! MY POWERS GONE!" Grumpy grabs Swift Heart and going someplace else.

"Grumpy, my sweet. Your spell just broken," said Swift Heart in pain.

"Yes, my sweetheart. I'm back to normal. Here, let me help you with your legs. (staring into bandages) There. All better. You can walk, but, not running again for awhile," said Grumpy.

"I'm glad you're all right. I was so worried about you. I'm so sorry I didn't saved you in time. Please, forgive me," said Swift Heart. "Maybe a kiss will do," said Grumpy as both of them were kissing together. Then, the power of love growing too much and it spreads of the rest of the Care Bears and return back to normal.

"WE'RE BACK TO NORMAL!," said Good Luck.

"We're no longer to be careless anymore. Isn't it great?," said Playful Heart.

"Definitely. Now, we got unfinished business, Nightheart" said Brave Heart.

"YOU FOOLS!," Nightheart shouts as he overpowering the cloud and making more demon shadows to get the Care Bears.

"CARE BEARS, BETTER STARE AT THEM AND AUTOBOTS, SHOOT THEM WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT!," Rachel shouts at them in command.

"AYE-AYE, COMMANDER RACHEL! OKAY, CARE BEARS, YOU HEARD HER! COUNTDOWN!," said Tender Heart.

"4, 3, 2, 1! STARE! CALL!," they said as they about to stare at Nightheart's demon shadows and the Autobots blasting them with the AllSpark blasters. The demons try their best to stomp caring until most of them disappeared quickly.

"MY MINIONS! NO! AHH!," Nightheart shouts in pain. "I think it's the time to make us disappeared. ColdHeart?," said Beastly.

"Not to worry, my furry friend. My cold car can transporting us out of here. HURRY!," said ColdHeart as Beastly and Frostbite were about to sit down. "I can feel the chills of this car. No, it's just me," said Frostbite. They leave right away as most of the Care Bears saw them leaving.

"Hey, they're getting away! We should stop him, Tender Heart, and that's the truth," said Lotsa Heart.

"NEVER MIND THEM, LOTSA! WE HAVE TO CONCENTRATE ON NIGHTHEART!," said Tender Heart.

Then, all of a sudden, Nightheart grew weaker and fainted on the cloudy ground and now, all the Care Bears, the Autobots and Rachel were circling around as NightHeart groaning in pain.

"That'll teach you for underestimating the power of care, Nightheart. As long we're around, we will never evil destroy caring again," said Good Luck.

"Very proud speech you made and that's what I'm going to say," said Polite as she's kissing Good Luck.

"You'll be staying in the prison site where you belong," said Optimus Prime.

"NO! NEVER! YOU ALL WILL PAY FOR THIS! (transforming into a cloud and vanished) THE NEXT TIME WE MEET, WILL BE YOUR LAST! HA HA HA HA!," said Nightheart.

"Me, Grimlock, do not like him at all," said Grimlock.

"You said it, Grimlock," said Proud Heart.

"All right, Care Bears and Cousins, let's go home," said True Heart.

Later, back at Care-A-Lot, the Autobots were about to return to Cybertron and Optimus Prime was giving Rachel a special award for helping the Autobots and stopping Nightheart of conquering the World of Caring.

"For bravely and conviently stopping Nightheart's conquest, I present you, a Autobot medal. Congratulations!," said Optimus Prime.

"ALL RIGHT, RACHEL! HOORAY!," the Care Bears cheer with glee.

"We better get back to Cybertron, Optimus. We don't want the threachous Decepticons to ruled. We can't stay for awhile," said Hot Rod.

"You're absoultely right, Hot Rod. We must be going now. Tender Heart, contact us if you need any help. BYE, EVERYONE!," said Optimus Prime as he going back to the ship.

"Well, my little cubs, I better go back to Cybertron," said Arcee while she's done playing with the cubs.

"Uhh. Do you have to? We were having so much fun together," said Tugs.

"We'll miss you. We'll play hide and go seek the next time you come back," said Hugs.

"Absolutely. Farewell, my cubs," said Arcee after hugging the cubs.

"BYE! SEE YOU LATER!," the Care Bear shouts as the Autobots blasting off to space and going back to Cybertron.

"Also, we got a special commedation for your heroics. We present you with the Care Bear medallion of care. Thank you for helping us to stop Nightheart's evil plan," said Noble Heart.

"No problem, Noble Heart. Awards not that important to me, but, friends are. Just like you," said Rachel while she's hugging Swift Heart as she hugging back to her.

"Are you ready to go home, Rachel?," Funshine asks.

"Well, it isn't dinnertime yet. So...LET'S PLAY HIDE AND GO SEEK!," said Rachel as they're playing at the Forest of Feelings. They're giggling while they're hiding from Rachel.

"It's great to have everything back to normal, huh, Brave Heart?," Bright Heart asks.

"Indeed, Bright Heart. I'm glad that no good Nightheart will never, ever, hurt caring again," said Brave Heart.

And so, the Care Bears and the Autobots have successfully stopping Nightheart's evil scheme by Rachel's care and help. Nightheart look over them and said in anger, "laugh while you still can, fools. Your caring will be gone as soon as you all gone. HA HA HA HA!"

Thank you for reading and so sorry for the long delay. I'll try not to be late again. On the next story, it's a scary story for Halloween. This time, the Autobots won't be on it. Guess who will help them? Give up? THE GET ALONG GANG! Until next time, Care-A-Lot!

* * *

THE END! 


End file.
